Nur ein einziger Kuss
by Yureidono
Summary: Ciel möchte Lizzy nicht verletzen und so soll ein Kuss entscheiden, zu wem er sich mehr hingezogen fühlt: zu seiner Verlobten, oder gar zu Sebastian? Aber ist es klug, den Dämon zu küssen, wenn doch jedes Kind weiß, daß die Seele im Mund beheimatet ist?
1. Chapter 1

**Nur ein einziger Kuss**

by Yureidono

Ciel konnte die ersten wärmenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern spüren. So sehr er sich auch tiefer in die flauschige Bettwäsche kuschelte, nichts konnte ihm an diesem Morgen das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermitteln. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er verzweifelt versucht die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Gedanken an Lizzy, Gedanken an eine Zukunft, die er niemals erleben würde, Gedanken darüber, was ihn nach seinem Tod erwartete, Gedanken an_ ihn_. Alles in allem war es also eine Nacht wie jede Nacht seit diesem irritierenden Ereignis vier Wochen zuvor....

//Rückblende//

Alles begab sich am Tag seines 16. Geburtstages, und obwohl er sich inzwischen fast daran gewöhnt hatte, an diesem Tag im Jahr garantiert etwas Schreckliches zu erleben, war es dieses Mal etwas ganz Besonderes.

Wie immer hatte Lizzy eine verschwenderisch aufwendige Party organisiert, bei der sich alle wichtigen Persönlichkeiten des Landes – mit Ausnahme der königlichen Familie natürlich – im Anwesen der Phantomhive versammelten. Lizzy und er tanzten, tranken in diesem Jahr sogar etwas Wein, lieferten ihren Besuchern eine perfekte Vorstellung und endeten schließlich wie auch immer gemeinsam auf einer der weit auslaufenden Terassen des Phantomhive Anwesens.

Als sie sich auf einer der marmornen Bänke im Schatten eines Glyzinienbusches niederließen und sich gegenseitig ansahen, erwachte in Ciel die unangenehme Vorahnung, daß ihm seine sonst so fröhlich unbeschwerte Verlobte etwas Wichtiges mitteilen wollte.

„Ne, Ciel...", begann sie stockend, ihre Augenlider in Verlegenheit leicht gesenkt, das hübsche Gesicht in zartes Rosa getaucht, die Lippen zu einem zaghaften Lächeln geformt.

„Was ist es, daß dich so beschäftigt, Lizzy? Du wirkst schon den ganzen Abend so abwesend. Du weißt doch, daß du mit mir über alles sprechen kannst, nicht wahr?"

Das war nicht nur einfach daher gesagt, Ciel meinte es wirklich so. Immerhin waren sie beide seit Kindertagen eng befreundet und nach Außen hin waren sie sogar noch eine Menge mehr. Aber Ciel wußte genau , daß so etwas niemals Wirklichkeit werden, er Lizzy niemals in seine Misere mit hineinziehen durfte. Seine Worte unterstreichend, nahm er eine ihrer kleinen weichen Hände, mit denen sie aus Nervosität fest den Stoff ihres rosenroten Ballkleids umklammert hielt, in die seine. Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf, ihre grünen Augen strahlend wie ein Spiegel der Sterne am klaren Nachthimmel.

„Ciel, ich habe mich gefragt...", wieder versagte ihr die Stimme, „...ich fragte mich, wo wir doch sowiso nächstes Jahr heiraten werden, vielleicht könnten wir...". Wieder färbten sich ihre lieblichen Wangen und diesmal war ihr ganzes Gesicht in ein kräftiges Rot getaucht. Ciel, der nun wirklich neugierig wurde, hob seine Hand an ihr Gesicht, um ihr beruhigend über die Wange zu streichen - eine Geste, von der er wußte, daß sie ihm immer sehr geholfen hatte, wenn Sebastian sie bei ihm gebrauchte.

„Ciel, ich weiß, daß du versuchst mich zu beschützen, aber ganz so blind und naiv wie du vielleicht denkst bin ich nicht. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was in diesem Haus vor sich geht."

Ciel war sich sicher, daß sein Herz für einen erschrockenen Moment beschloß, nicht mehr zu schlagen.

„Nun ja, vielleicht nicht genau," fuhr sie fort und der junge Graf konnte seinen erleichterten Seufzer kaum verbergen.

„ Aber ich weiß sehr wohl daß du gemeinsam mit Sebastian gefährliche, wenn nicht gar _mörderische_ Aufträge der Königin ausführst. Genauso ist mir bewußt, daß es genau deswegen nie eine friedliche Familienidylle für uns beide alleine geben wird. Aber dennoch Ciel, mag ich dich so sehr, liebe dich vielleicht sogar. Ich habe so Angst dich zu verlieren, sei es an den Tod oder... _eine andere Person_." Schnell senkte sie den Blick, als ihr die Stimme einmal mehr versagte. Ciel war erst im zweiten Moment klar, auf _wen_ sie da eigentlich anspielte. Er schauderte.

„Lizzy, weißt du, es ist so..."

„Nein, laß mich bitte erst aussprechen. Seit fast zwei Jahren versuche ich nun schon, deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, aber egal was ich auch tat, ich bin immer wieder dabei gescheitert. Ich bin dessen so überdrüssig, Ciel."

„Lizzy, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich mag dich wirklich. Aber genau deswegen will ich dich auf keinen Fall verletzen. Es gibt Gründe..." Ciel mußte schlucken. Nie hätte er gedacht, daß sich ihr Gespräch in diese Richtung entwickeln würde, die einzige, mit der er nicht im Stande war umzugehen.

Ihre Lippen hoben sich zu einem unlesbaren Lächeln, daß ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

„Wenn dem so ist, würdest du mir dann einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie ihn mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Was immer du möchtest." Er meinte es ernst, auch wenn sich seine dunklen Brauen vor Sorge leicht zusammengezogen, da er schließlich nicht wußte, was ihn nun erwarten würde.

„Würdest du mir bitte einen einzigen Kuss geben?", fragte sie mit ihrer glockenhellen Mädchenstimme gerade heraus.

„W-Was?!" Geschockt wechselte sein Gesicht nahezu gleichzeitig von krebsrot zu leichenblaß.

„Küss mich nur ein einziges Mal und dann vergleiche. Vergleiche, wer dir näher steht. Das wird das letzte Mal sein, daß ich versuchen werde, dich für mich zu gewinnen."

Der Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete machte Ciel komplett sprachlos, als hätte er seine eigene Zunge verschluckt. Nach etwas mehr als zwei Minuten, in denen er einfach nur da saß und sie fassungslos anstarrte – eine seltsamerweise viel erwachsenere Lizzy, so ruhig, stolz und mädchenhaft schön, eine junge Lady, die er glaubte noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben -, nickte er leicht und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

Die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen war sanft und unschuldig, so leicht, daß sie eher zu erahnen als zu spüren war. Ciel betrachtete das Gefühl ihres weichen warmen Mundes auf dem seinen keineswegs als unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Dennoch hatte er sich seinen ersten Kuß irgendwie spektakulärer vorgestellt. Dies hier dagegen war kaum mehr als ein gewagtes Spiel zwischen Kindern. Sie war genauso unerfahren in diesen Dingen wie er, und so war es Ciel, der den Kuss mehr aus Neugier denn irgendetwas anderem vertiefte und vorsichtig mit der Zungenspitze ihren leicht nach Apfelwein schmeckenden Mund berührte. Intuitiv öffnete sie die Lippen für ihn, obgleich ihre Hände begannen, vor Unsicherheit leicht zu zittern. Die Zeit schien stehengeblieben zu sein, doch als sich ihrer beider Zungen trafen und sie sich bewußt wurden, was sie beide im Begriff waren zu tun, schraken sie plötzlich voreinander zurück. Ciel fühlte seinen Körper vor Nervosität erzittern, nicht wissend, was er nun tun sollte. In einer schnellen Bewegung stand Lizzy auf und lächelte unsicher auf ihn herab.

„Es tut mir so leid, daß ich dir diesbezüglich keine Wahl gelassen habe...Ich muß meinem Herz endlich Frieden verschaffen. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß es sonst für immer brechen könnte.", sprach sie leise eher zu sich selbst als zu ihm, zurückgehaltene Tränen nur allzu gut sichtbar in den Winkeln ihrer weit geöffneten Augen.

„Meine liebe Lizzy, entschuldige dich doch nicht. Du bist im Recht. Ich verspreche dir, mir Gedanken zu machen und mich zu entscheiden.", antwortete er, während er sich ebenfalls mit der stoischen Ruhe, die man von einem Earl of Phantomhive in einer solchen Situation wohl erwartete, von der Bank erhob. Doch innerlich konnte er sein Herz in tausende Rasiermesser scharfe Stücke splittern fühlen. Nach wie vor war er ein Lügner – und er hasste es.

„Du weißt nun wie ich fühle. Vergleiche und entscheide dich, Ciel. Aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten.". Sie versuchte gefasst zu wirken, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie hatte ihn wohl erneut direkt durchschaut. Peinlich berührt davon, daß ihr Liebster sie in so aufgewühltem Zustand sah, drehte sie sich um und floh schnellen Schrittes von der Terrasse, noch bevor Ciel irgendwelche Anstalten machen konnte, sie zurück zu halten.

Als sie das Anwesen durch den Dienstboteneingang betrat damit sie nicht unvorbereitet mit ihrer Mutter zusammentreffen konnte, stieß sie beinahe mit Sebastian zusammen, der gerade damit beschäftigt war eine der silbernen Teekannen für die Gäste nachzufüllen. Überrascht wandte er sich zu ihr um, nur um sie bereits wieder durch die gegenüberliegende Tür verschwinden zu sehen noch bevor er eine Möglichkeit hatte, sie standesgemäß zu begrüßen. Neugierig darüber was draußen vor sich ging, stellte er die Kanne vorsichtig auf einem der umstehenden Tische ab und riskierte einen Blick in die Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Gartens. Als er seinen Master zusammengesunken im Mondlicht auf den Steinstufen der naheliegenden Terrasse sitzen sah, den Kopf gedankenverloren an einen der kalten marmornen Pilaster gelehnt, erhellte sich sein Gesicht in einem vorfreudigen wissenden Lächeln, das so garnicht menschlich wirkte.

//Ende der Rückblende//

_Vergleiche...,_ erklang Lizzys Stimme immer wieder wie ein Mantra in Ciels Kopf, während er sich aus dem Bett erhob und langsam zum Fenster seines Schlafzimmers wankte. Vergleichen mit was? Eine _andere Person _zu küssen? Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangen _ihn_ zu küssen und sich zwischen ihnen beiden zu entscheiden, ...konnte sie? Alleine der Gedanke daran war nicht nur vollkommen abstrus, es war absolut ausgeschlossen. Sicherlich, er und Sebastian standen sich wohl näher als sonst jemand auf dieser Welt und es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dies auch Außenstehenden auffallen würde, aber daß gerade Lizzy denken konnte er würde ihn _lieben_... Schließlich war er sein Butler. Und ein Dämon. _Ein Dämon, der nicht zögern wird, seine Seele zu verspeisen, sobald er es wagte zu sterben_... hallte es hinter seiner Stirn wieder. Bei dem Gedanken daran, fröstelte es ihn.

Der Kopf des jungen Grafen schoß erschrocken hoch, als er das leise aber bestimmte Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Nun, wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, öffnete sich die Tür. Ciel mußte sich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen, daß _er _es war. Ein irritierendes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, womöglich verursacht durch das Band ihres Vertrags, stellte sich sofort ein, wann immer er sich in Sebastians Nähe befand. Langsam drehte sich Ciel zu ihm um und fand seinen dämonischen Butler in höflicher Verbeugung hinter sich stehen.

„Ihr seid bereits erwacht, Bocchan? Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich für Euch, bereits so früh am Morgen aufzustehen, wenn Ihr mir die Bemerkung gestattet. Habt Ihr denn nicht wohl geruht?", fragte Sebastian mit honigsüßer Stimme auf seine übliche tadellose Art.

„Es ist nichts worüber du dir Gedanken machen müsstest, Sebastian", antwortete Ciel nachdenklich.

„Darf ich Euch dann Euer Frühstück servieren? Oder wünscht Ihr Euch zuvor anzukleiden?"

„Das Frühstück bitte, Sebastian."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Bocchan." Der Butler verbeugte sich erneut und wandte sich bereits zum gehen, als er doch noch einmal inne hielt.

„Gibt es denn wirklich nichts das Euch beschäftigt, Bocchan? Oder habe ich mich etwa nicht angemessen verhalten?" Irritiert über den ernsten Ausdruck seines Masters, sah Sebastian prüfend an sich herab.

In diesem Moment wurde Ciel auf einmal bewußt, daß er den Mann die ganze Zeit sehr undezent angestarrt hatte. Er errötete heftig als seine für gewöhnlich feste Stimme leicht zu zittern begann. „N-nein, ich sagte doch, es ist nichts. Du bist absolut perfekt. I-Ich meine, du verhälst dich tadellos wie immer, Sebastian. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

„Ja, Mylord.", antwortete dieser höflich. Doch als er sich zum Gehen wandte, war Ciel sich sicher, daß sich eine seiner eleganten Brauen hob und ein undeutbares Lächeln sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht zierte.

Erneut allein mit seinen Gedanken, mußte er sich eingestehen, daß sich seine Beziehung zu Sebastian über die Jahre hinweg leicht verändert hatte. Das Band, daß der Vertrag zwischen ihnen festigte war genauso intensiv wie jeher, es waren eher die kleinen kaum merklichen Dinge des Alltags, die sich verändert hatten.

Während er älter wurde, ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, daß es ihm peinlich war, von Sebastian an- und ausgekleidet, geschweige denn gebadet zu werden – etwas, daß zu gewissem Grad sicherlich normal war für einen Jungen in der Pubertät. Es war allerdings ganz und garnicht normal, daß es ihm peinlich war, weil er Sebastians Berührungen _genoß_. Er mochte das Gefühl, wie Sebastians behandschuhte Finger kaum merklich über seine Haut strichen während er ihn an- und auszog. Und er mochte es noch mehr, wenn er ihn während des Badens mit bloßen Händen berührte. Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, daß er sich unbewusst Sebastians Berührung entgegenlehnte, um die kurze Zeitspanne des Kontakts um Augenblicke zu verlängern – nur um sich danach ganz entsetzlich dafür zu schämen.

Nicht, daß sich Sebastian je dazu geäußert hätte. Manchmal schien es Ciel sogar so, als wäre es der Dämon selbst, der seine Hände einen fast unbemerkbaren Moment zu lange auf seinem Körper ruhen, sie noch bedächtiger als früher über seine Haut schweifen ließ, während er ihr tägliches Morgen- und Abendprocedere abspulte. Natürlich ging er dabei seiner Aufgabe so stoisch und tadellos nach wie eh und je, nur daß sich der tägliche Ablauf aufgrund dieser Veränderungen konstant um wenige Minuten nach hinten verschoben hatte. So betrachtet, waren diese wenigen privaten Augenblicke des Tages, die sie miteinander verbrachten, über die Zeit immer intimer geworden. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor, denn selbst nach vier Jahren des engen Zusammenlebens wirkte Sebastian noch immer undurchschaubar auf ihn. Das war es , daß Ciel letztendlich solche Angst machte. Nein, _Er _war es, der Ciel solche Angst machte...

Auch wenn Sebastian sich ihm gegenüber stehts wie eine treuer und vertrauenswürdiger Diener verhielt, so war sich Ciel nur allzu sehr bewußt, daß auch nur die kleinste Andeutung von Schwäche seinerseits ein fataler Fehler wäre. Er war sich absolut sicher, der Dämon würde keine Sekunde zögern, diese zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Und genau das war der springende Punkt, warum er Lizzys Bitte auf keinen Fall erfüllen durfte. Er mußte eine gewisse Distanz zu seinem dämonischen Butler wahren und würde auf keinen Fall erlauben, daß dieser noch weiter in seine Privatsphäre eindrang. Zumindest so lange nicht, wie Ciel nicht herausgefunden hatte, ob es sicher für ihn war. Es gab da etwas, daß er schon seit Anbeginn ihrer Abmachung von Sebastian wissen wollte, doch er fürchtete sich zu sehr vor der Antwort, um ihn tatsächlich danach zu fragen. Für Lizzy jedoch, war er bereit es zu riskieren. Was hatte er denn schließlich außer ihr noch zu verlieren?

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür und Sebastian war mit einem Tablett voll köstlich duftendem Earl Grey, französischen Croissants und selbst gemachter Marmelade aus Himbeeren des Phantomhive Gartens zurück.

Er richtete in Ruhe das Frühstück auf dem kleinen mit Intarsien verzierten Holztisch unter dem Fenster an und schob dem jungen Grafen einen Stuhl zurecht.

„Das Frühstück ist serviert, Bocchan. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?", fragte er höflich.

„Danke Sebastian. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, daß du heute für mich tun könntest.", antwortete Ciel so unberührt wie er es anbetracht der Situation vermochte. „Bitte leiste mir ein wenig Gesellschaft. Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich mit dir sprechen möchte."

Vom bestimmendem Tonfall seines Masters leicht irritiert, zog der Butler kaum merkbar die Augenbrauen zusammen, schlug seinem Master die Bitte jedoch nicht aus.

„ Würde der junge Herr so gütig sein und mir erklären, was ihn schon so früh am Morgen so mißmutig stimmt?"

Sebastians dunkle Stimme, so beruhigend und wohlklingend sie auch war, ließ erahnen, daß Ciel seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellte. Der Butler hatte schließlich noch andere Dinge zu tun, als untätig den Morgen im Schlafzimmer des jungen Herren zu verbringen.

Mit Bedacht an dem heißen Tee nippend, antwortete Ciel leise: „Es gibt da etwas, daß ich dich schon lange fragen wollte."

„Und das wäre, Bocchan?", fragte Sebastian sanft und höflich wie immer.

„Wenn ich...". Gegen seinen Willen versagte seine Stimme bei dem Gedanken daran, was nun folgen würde. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er wirklich Angst davor hatte.

„Wenn...wenn ich einmal sterben werde, wie genau wirst du vorgehen wenn... .. ., _wenn_ _du meine Seele verschlingst_?", brach es schließlich doch aus ihm heraus.

Über den Tisch hinweg konnte er sehen, wie sich der Dämon anspannte, sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Spiegel seiner Überraschung, bevor er wieder zu seiner ausdruckslos lächelnden Maske zurück fand.

„Aber Bocchan,..." antwortete er mit einer Stimme wie aus flüssigem Gold, sein Blick auf einmal so einnehmend samtig weich und irgendwie doch wieder nicht, „...ich denke nicht, daß dies etwas ist, worüber Ihr Euren jungen Kopf zerbrechen solltet. Ist es wirklich das, was Euch beschäftigt?"

Ciel, dessen Stolz und Unwille, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, größer waren als seine Furcht, sah Sebastian mit unverhohlenem Ärger an.

„Antworte mir, Sebastian. Das ist ein Befehl!", gebot er aufbrausend, während er energisch seinen Stuhl vom Tisch wegschob.

Der Dämon lachte leise in sich hinein. „Habt ihr etwa in den Unterrichtsstunden der Religionslehre nicht aufgepasst? Was hatte ich Euch noch gleich über den Sitz der Seele erzählt?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Sebastian! Meinst du etwa, ich schenke ausgerechnet einem _Dämon_ Glauben in Religionslehre?" stieß Ciel nun ernsthaft verärgert über das unangemessene Verhalten seines Butlers in herrischem Ton aus.

„Nicht doch, Mylord. Betrachtet es stattdessen als Informationen aus erster Hand. Wie könnte _Ich _denn irren? Aber, da Ihr meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken wollt, muß ich es Euch anbetracht Eures eigenen Wunsches wohl zeigen.", gab Sebastian kühl zurück.

Sein Master, unachtsam aufgrund seines plötzlich aufwallenden Temperaments, realisierte den Sinn von Sebastians Worten erst, als sich dieser plötzlich dicht hinter seinem Stuhl befand und sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne abstützend tief über ihn beugte. Das Herz des jungen Grafen wagte einen entsetzten Sprung und es kostete ihn all seine Selbstbeherrschung, nicht augenblicklich aufzuspringen und aus dem plötzlich so beengt wirkenden Raum zu fliehen. Er wußte, er konnte Sebastian augenblicklich befehlen zu gehen, aber instinktiv wagte er es nicht zu sprechen. Stattdessen richtete er den Blick demonstrativ von seinem Butler weg auf den gegenüber hängenden Vorhang.

„Spürt Ihr es, Mylord?", sprach Sebastian mit seidig glatter, verlockender Stimme und Ciel konnte fühlen, wie er mit einer Hand langsam die Linie unterhalb seines Ohres bis zum Kinn nachzog.

_Ja, und wie er es spürte. Da war etwas auf seiner Zunge, direkt oberhalb des Rachens. Etwas, daß sich heftig pulsierend zu wehren begann und ihm nach und nach die Luft abschnürte._

Um sich keine Blöße zu geben, schüttelte Ciel langsam den Kopf, dabei konnte seinem Gegenüber das nervöse Schaudern seines plötzlich von Grauen gepackten Körpers kaum entgehen.

Ein nahezu höhnisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Dämons aus, als dieser behutsam den Zeigefinger auf Ciels Lippen ruhen ließ.

„Sebastian!" stieß der junge Graf erschrocken durch die zusammengepressten Zähne aus, als sich der Druck verstärkte. Wieder hörte er das leise Lachen dieser betörend samtigen Stimme, als sein Butler ihn katzenhaft umkreiste, bis er sich schließlich in dem schmalen Raum zwischen Ciels Stuhl und dem Tisch befand und seinem Master eindringlich in die Augen sah.

„Sie ist hier, Bocchan." Zufrieden lächelnd unterstreichte er seine Worte, indem er ein paar Mal sanft und spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger auf Ciels Lippen tippte. „Hier, direkt in eurem Mund."

Ciel schluckte. Leise und darauf bedacht, die Lippen sicherheitshalber nicht allzu weit zu öffnen, erwiederte er gedankenverloren: „Wenn dem so wäre, wäre das Letzte was mir bliebe also dein ewiger Kuss..."

„Mein... Kuss?" Der Dämon legte sichtlich erheitert den Kopf ein wenig schief, als er die Hand von Ciels Gesicht zurück zog und stattdessen für einen kurzen Augenblick bedächtig seine eigenen Lippen damit berührte. „Wenn Euch dieser Gedanke zusagt Bocchan, möchte ich Euch nicht wiedersprechen."

Einen Moment herrschte eine drückende Stille zwischen Ihnen, in der der junge Herr versuchte diese neue Information ein wenig sacken zu lassen, während ihn sein Butler ganz entgegen seiner üblichen Art mit unverhohlener Neugier musterte.

„Sag, Sebastian, geht es nur wenn ich tot bin, oder..."

„Nur wenn Ihr im Begriff seid zu sterben, Bocchan.", antwortete Sebastian nüchtern.

Ciel spürte, wie ihm bei dem Gedanken schwindelig wurde. Er mußte aufpassen, nicht vor Sebastian die Fassung zu verlieren. Wie ein Dompteur, der in der Manege einem großen schwarzen Panther gegenüber stand, fühlte er, daß jeder unbedachte Schritt und jedes unpassend gewählte Wort sein letztes sein könnte. Aber jetzt wo seine Neugier erwacht war, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Langsam und intensiv ließ er den Blick über seinen Butler schweifen, der nun, da seine alltägliche tadellose Maske leicht ins Wanken geraten war, auf eine morbide und doch so unwiderstehlich verlockende Art und Weise eine noch größere Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte als sonst.

Er war wirklich makellos schön, nahezu perfekt, kam es Ciel in den Sinn. Schon lange fragte er sich, wie es wohl sei, diese glatte weiße Haut zu berühren. Fragte sich, wie sein Sebastian wohl sein würde, sobald er das Kostüm des tadellosen Butlers ablegte...

Als Ciel sich erhob und damit fast auf Tuchfühlung vor Sebastian stand, begannen die Augen des Dämons vage innerlich zu glühen, während sich ein kühles selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht andeutete, das ganz und garnicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. Obgleich er nur abwartend beobachtete was sein junger Herr wohl vorhatte, war der Hunger in seinen Augen kaum zu übersehen.

_Gefahr!_, schrie plötzlich etwas schrill und verzeifelt im Kopf des jungen Grafen auf, und wieder meldete sich das eigenartige rhythmische Pulsieren an der Pforte seines Rachens. Seltsamerweise, stelle Ciel erstaunt fest, verschaffte es ihm an Stelle der Angst, die hierbei wohl angemessen gewesen wäre, eine angenehme innere Genugtuung. Und so wagte er es, sich leicht an Sebastians Schulter abstützend auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und mit gesenkten Lidern ebenso behutsam und unschuldig wie damals bei Lizzy, seine Lippen federleicht auf die des Dämons zu legen.

Es war die gleiche Geste und doch hätte die Erfahrung nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Es war keine große Überraschung für ihn, daß sich nicht nur die Hände sondern auch die Lippen seines Butlers kühl und glatt wie geschliffener Marmor anfühlten. Und nicht nur das. Der sanfte Atem war nicht etwa von der einladenden Süße wie der von Lizzy, sondern rein und kalt wie Tau in einer verschneiten Winternacht. Er mochte es. Es gab ihm auf eigenartige Weise mehr denn je das Gefühl zu leben. Doch gleichzeitig war da wieder diese beunruhigende Vibration in ihm, als wolle etwas sein Innerstes nach Außen zerren.

_Gefahr!_, erklang es wieder panisch und schriller denn je in seinem Kopf. Es war, als würde seine _Seele _beginnen zuschreien und jetzt plötzlich wurde Ciel auch bewusst, warum ihn dieser Gedanke so gar nicht ängstigen wollte. _Er genoß es. _Er genoß es von ganzem Herzen diese lügnerische Seele, die schon so lange verlernt hatte zu lachen, so lange verlernt hatte zu_ lieben, _in purer Verzweiflung Aufschreien zu hören. Für ihn, der kaum mehr wußte, wieviel Bedeutung den Worten Gewissen und Reue überhaupt beizumessen war, war dies keine Tortur, sondern ein eisig brennendes reinigendes Feuer!

Aber so sehr er sich danach sehnte dieses Gefühl zu intensivieren, so trat er doch von Sebastian zurück. Die Tatsache, daß sein dämonischer Butler ihm zwar „zur Verfügung" stand aber so garnicht auf ihn reagierte, verunsicherte ihn zutiefst. Den Silberlöffel, der gewaltsam in der Mitte zerbrochen versteckt unter einer Serviette hinter Sebastian lag, konnte er nicht sehen.

_Also war diese intime Art der Anziehung wohl doch einseitig gewesen_..., schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, während er zu seinem Unmut bemerkte, daß es ihn auf gewisse Weise traurig stimmte.

„Entschuldige, Sebastian.", murmelte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich muß mich entschuldigen, Bocchan. Eurem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, habe ich etwas getan, daß Euch verstimmt hat." Im ersten Moment klang die weiche dunkle Stimme wieder nach seinem immer loyalen, tadellosen Sebastian und doch entging Ciel nicht die leicht mockierende Betonung, die im Schatten der unterwürfigen Worte verborgen lag.

„Ich hätte dich fragen sollen. Ein Wesen, so wie du es bist, tut so etwas anscheinend nicht ohne Zweck."

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Bocchan?", antwortete der Butler mit einer Stimme wie aus nachtschwarz glänzendem, zuckersüßen Honig.

„Nun ja, mein unbedachtes Handeln scheint dir nicht gerade gefallen zu haben.", murmelte der junge Graf in sich hinein.

„Keineswegs, Bocchan.", ...und der Honig begann in samtigen Wellen zu fließen..., „ Lasst es mich so beschreiben: Stellt Euch vor, dort unten in der Küche steht Euer allerliebstes Dessert, doch ihr wisst genau, ihr müßt noch lange warten bis ihr es bekommt..."

Die Augen des Dämons nahmen einen abwesend verträumten Ausdruck an, während er die kurze Distanz zu seinem Master überbrückte und ihm mit einer behandschuhten Hand sanft über die Wange strich.

_So wie ich es bei Lizzy getan habe_... dachte Ciel irritiert.

„... Eines nachts jedoch gelingt es Euch, Euch auf Zehenspitzen am Personal vorbei in die Küche zu schleichen und heimlich eine Fingerspitze voll davon zu naschen. Multipliziert das Gefühl, daß ihr dabei empfindet um ein tausendfaches und ihr könnt ansatzweise erahnen, wie es sich für einen Dämon anfühlt, von einem wissenden Menschen aus freiem Willen und so reinen Motiven wie Euren geküsst zu werden."

Ciel sah Sebastian aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen an. „Warum...?", weiter kam er nicht, so sehr spürte er seine Wangen glühen. Die Gänsehaut, die seinen Körper erzittern ließ, war dieses Mal vollkommen anderer Ursache...

„Ich möchte Euch nicht weh tun, Bocchan. Das widerspräche unserem Vertrag." Wieder begannen Sebastians Augen in unheimlich rotem Licht zu erstrahlen. Ciel trat augenblicklich einen Schritt zurück, bis er mit den Kniekehlen gegen den momentan für ihn sehr ungünstig positionierten Stuhl stieß.

„W-weh tun?", fragte er unsicher.

„Euer Körper wehrt sich, Bocchan. Ihr habt es doch gespürt, nicht wahr? Je enger und je ausgiebiger der Kontakt ist, desto mehr werdet ihr sie leiden hören - sie sogar leiden _fühlen_ - Eure Seele."

'Bocchan' wollte nicht wissen, was in Sebastian vor sich ging, als sich bei seinen Worten ein unheimliches Grinsen über das fein geschnittene Gesicht zog, während die Augen des Dämons aufleuchteten wie zwei in Flammen stehende Rubine. Ciel erschauerte und dennoch war die Versuchung, die in den Worten steckte für ihn unbeschreiblich.

Um seinen flatternden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor er entschlossen auf den Mann, der gerade mehr Dämon als Butler zu sein schien, zutrat, so daß sich der Stoff ihrer Kleidung raschelnd berührte.

„Bedenkt, der Schmerz Eurer Seele kann schrecklicher sein als jede körperliche Pein. Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten können, Bocchan. Auch nicht, wenn ihr Eure Meinung ändern werdet.", warnte Sebastian ihn mit hungrig rauchiger Stimme vor.

_Verstehst du nicht, daß ich genau das will?_... dachte Ciel von einer Welle nervöser Euphorie erfasst, die wohl auf einen natürlichen Schutzmechanismus seines protestierenden Geistes zurück zu führen war. So bedeckte er erneut Sebastians Mund mit dem seinen, wagte es diesmal jedoch, die Lippen einladend ein wenig zu öffnen. Gleißend schrill wie Metall auf einer Schiefertafel schrie dabei seine innere Stimme auf und jagte sengendes Feuer verpackt in Strömen reinen Adrenalins durch seine Adern. Es war absolut verrückt, aber _er liebte es_.

Und als Sebastian schließlich reagierte, den Kuss vertiefte und mit seiner warmen Zunge, die in so starkem Gegensatz zur Kälte seiner Marmorhaut stand, vorsichtig aber bestimmt in das Versteck seines Innersten vordrang, war es Ciel, als würde er auf köstlichste Weise erfrieren und verbrennen zugleich. Den innigen Kuss des Dämons zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie dieser genüßlich den dunkelsten Teil seiner Seele kostete, während er ihn eng an sich zog, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was er je zuvor gefühlt, sich je zuvor erträumt hatte. Es weckte ein unbestimmtes Grauen in ihm, aber gleichzeitig auch ein sengendes Verlangen, das wie ein Flächenbrand ausgehend von seinem Geist in Sekunden Bruchteil auf seinen Körper übergriff.

_Ob wohl jedes Raubtier derart unwiderstehlich auf seine Beute wirkte?_ Wäre Ciel nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er in diesem Moment wohl laut aufgelacht.

Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, zu bemerken, daß die Kälte um ihn herum die Oberhand gewann. Etwas, – und es war nicht der Schrei in seinem Kopf, der inzwischen wie eine tosende Kakophonie seinen Geist heimsuchte und den er nach wie vor mit tiefster Genugtuung ignorierte -, etwas an Sebastians Nähe fühlte sich anders an als sonst, begann sich nach und nach zu intensivieren. Als der Dämon ihre innige Position nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit brach, um federleichte Küsse über seinen Hals zu hauchen und kurz darauf mit der Zungenspitze genüßlich den rasenden Puls seines Masters entlang zu streichen, war es Ciel, als hätte alles um ihn herum auf wundersame Art und Weise aufgehört zu existieren – als gäbe es nichts außer seinem Bewußtsein, daß vollkommen von Sebastians dunkler Präsenz umschlossen war.

Durch einen Spalt seiner geschlossenen Lider konnte Ciel beobachten, wie Sebastian sich veränderte und er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich sehen wollte, als sich ein zweifelnder Anflug von Furcht in seiner Magengegend auszubreiten drohte.

Seine ganze Gestalt hüllte sich in eine massiv wabernde Wand aus reiner Dunkelheit, die ab und an in großen Tropfen wie schwarzer Tau zu Boden zu fallen schien. Doch auch Sebastians Erscheinung an sich hatte sich verändert. Seine Züge blieben die gleichen, doch erschien er Ciel nun um Einiges größer. Die sonst so blasse, unnatürlich glatte Haut seines Butlers schien nunmehr aus schwarz schimmerndem, frisch gegossenem Stahl zu bestehen, und als ein flatternes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, nahm er am Rande seines stark eingeschränkten Sichtfelds die Schatten riesiger nachtschwarzer Schwingen wahr.

Sebastian, dem der kurze Moment des zögerns seines tapferen jungen Herren – _seiner tapferen jungen Seele_ -, nicht verborgen blieb, sah Ciel mit hypnotisierend rot strahlenden Pupillen eindringlich an.

„Es war Euer Wunsch, Bocchan. Ich hatte Euch gewarnt.", stellte er mit dunkler kühler Stimme fest, während Ciel nicht anders konnte als die weiß strahlende Reihe messerscharfer, spitzer Zähne zu fixieren, die sich nun subtil drohend direkt in seinem Blickfeld befanden.

Ciel atmete tief durch, als er allen Mut zusammen nahm, um mit sicherer Stimme zu antworten:

„Natürlich Sebastian. Er ist es immernoch!"

Ein stolzes, anerkennendes Lächeln zierte das nach wie vor von perfekter Schönheit gezeichnete Gesicht der teuflischen Gestalt, als er sich erneut zu seinem Master herablehnte und dessen Lippen in einem weiteren leidenschaftlich marternden Kuss gefangen nahm.

Erneut dem intensiven Zwiespalt ausgesetzt, glaubte Ciel, den Boden, nein, sein ganzes Bewusstsein in der mitreißenden Leidenschaft des Dämons zu verlieren. Doch wenn das hier letztlich sein Ende sein sollte, empfang er es mit offenen Armen.

*************************

Ciel erwachte ausgeruht und ungewohnt zufrieden vom Klang einer nur allzu vertrauten Stimme.

„Guten Abend, Bocchan. Ihr habt den ganzen Tag geruht. Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht krank werden?", vernahm er Sebastians höfliche und doch auch etwas spöttische Worte.

Der junge Graf brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Sag, Sebastian, bin ich gestorben?", fragte er unsicher.

Das samtige leise Lachen seines Butlers ließ ihn angenehm erschauern.

„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf, Bocchan? Ihr wart lediglich ein wenig....erschöpft."

„D-dann war es kein Traum?", fragte Ciel ungläubig, während er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in heißen Strömen ins Gesicht schoß.

„Nein, Bocchan."

„Ah..." Ciel machte eine kurze nachdenkliche Pause. „War daß das Gefühl, das ich haben werde wenn ich...dein sein werde?", entschließ er sich letztendlich.

„Nicht mal eine Fingerspitze davon, Bocchan.", erwiderte Sebastian hörbar amüsiert.

Ciel sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er mißmutig feststellte, daß sein Körper so wohlwollend auf die bedrohlichen Worte reagierte. Nach einer weiteren, diesmal etwas längeren Pause, begann er erneut: „K-önnen wir..., ich meine...".

Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen... wohl ein Anzeichen der Pubertät, wie er ärgerlich vermutete.

Doch wieder einmal, war es sein tadelloser Sebastian, der ihn aus der unangenehmen Situation befreite.

„Ja, Bocchan. Wann immer Ihr wünscht.", antwortete er mit einer Stimme düster wie die Nacht und süß wie taufrischer Honig.


	2. Chapter 2

Des Apfels sündhaft süßer Fall Teil I: Ciel

_Den vielen Nachfragen nachgebend, ist dies nun der erste von drei Teilen meiner "Lemony Sequel". Es ist die erste Lemon, die ich auf deutsch schreibe und ich muß sagen, diese Sprache eignet sich irgendwie so garnicht für erotische Lektüre *lol*_

_Dazu kommt, daß sie auf Goethes "Faust" basiert....*versteck*_

_Kommentare und konstruktive Kritik sind wie immer sehr willkommen^^_

* * *

Ciel saß entspannt auf der bordeauxrot gepolsterten Fensterbank der Bibliothek und blickte nachdenklich in die vom prasselnden Regen durchwobene Herbstnacht hinaus. Der Moment war wie geschaffen für eine Lektüre wie diese. Lächelnd blickte er im Kerzenschein hinab auf die gerade erst in Englische übersetzte Ausgabe von Goethe's „Faust", die Sebastian ihm vor ein paar Tagen für seinen Privatunterricht aus London mitgebracht hatte.

_In jedem Kleide werd ich wohl die Pein_

_Des engen Erdelebens fühlen._

_Ich bin zu alt, um nur zu spielen,_

_Zu jung, um ohne Wunsch zu sein. _

Der Deutsche schien zu wissen wovon er schrieb. Zu schade, daß er keine Gelegenheit mehr gefunden hatte ihn kennen zu lernen, bevor er verstarb.

Unwillkürlich mußte er an Sebastian denken. _Seinen_ Sebastian. Auch wenn der Dämon einen weiteren Kuss – eine weitere süße Kostprobe seiner jungen Seele – mit Freude zugelassen hätte, brachte Ciel all seine Willenskraft auf, dieser Versuchung nicht noch einmal zu erliegen.

Als er an diesem einen Morgen danach erwachte und Sebastian ihm seine Bereitwilligkeit versicherte, konnte er tagelang an nichts anderes mehr denken. Doch er wäre nicht Ciel Phantomhive, wenn er nicht zuvor alle Pro- und Contrapunkte genauestens analysiert hätte. _Vergleiche..._, hatte Lizzy gesagt, und genau das tat er nun. Sebastian wurde dem Höllenfeuer, dem er entstammte wirklich vollends gerecht. Das brennende, schmerzvolle Verlangen nach seiner körperlichen Nähe war unbeschreiblich wundervoll und angsteinflößend zugleich. Es war ein Gefühl der Schrankenlosigkeit, des puren instinktiven Handelns und zugleich eine wackelige Balance seiner Kontrolle und Unterlegenkeit gegenüber dem Dämon gewesen, welche diese Erfahrung so unbeschreiblich anziehend aber auch gefährlich für ihn machten.

_So ist denn alles, was ihr Sünde,_

_Zerstörung, kurz das Böse nennt,_

_Mein eigentliches Element._

, las Ciel die Worte Mephistopheles in einer weiteren Passage seiner verstörend trefflichen, nächtlichen Lektüre. Denn, so vertraut Sebastian ihm erschien, so wußte er noch immer nicht, welche Bestie hinter der verlockenden Fassade auf ihn wartete...

Gedankenverloren seufzend lehnte er die Stirn gegen das vom Regen kühle Glas.

Die scheue, unschuldige Erfahrung mit Lizzy war mit dem versengenden Verlangen nach dem Dämon kaum vergleichbar. Zwar war es Lizzy nicht direkt auf Anhieb gelungen, seine Leidenschaft zu wecken, jedoch lag darin eine Reinheit und aufrichtige Zuneigung, die er von seinem teuflischen Begleiter nicht erwarten konnte. Ciel fragte sich, ob nicht der Mangel an ihrer beider Erfahrung und der überraschende Moment ihres Handelns die Situation derart verkrampft hatte enden lassen. Was aber, wenn sie es nochmal versuchen würden? Was wenn Ciel diesmal den Mut aufbringen würde, die Situation in die richtige Richtung zu leiten? Würde es sich dann nicht vielleicht mit Lizzy auf eine andere Weise als ähnlich lustvoll erweisen? Sie war so schön, sanftmütig und rein, ganz anders als er selbst und doch genau deswegen so anziehend wie Licht für einen Nachtfalter...

_Sie ist des Dr. Faustus Gretchen..._, hörte Ciel seine eigene Stimme hämisch lachend in seinem Kopf. Nein, niemals wäre es in seinem Sinne, das unbekümmerte Mädchen in ein so gefährliches Spiel zu verwickeln. Und doch schrie ein selbstsüchtiger, die Einsamkeit mehr als alles andere fürchtender Teil von ihm danach, sie – koste es was es wolle - an sich zu binden.

Aber sie noch einmal zu küssen würde bedeuten, ihr unbekümmertes Herz oder unwiederbringlich mit Sebastian zu brechen. Herr und Butler, Contractor und Dämon – nichts weiter... Ciel spürte den sich bildenden Kloß in seinem Hals schneller, als ihm lieb war.

Sebastian war für ihn vergleichbar mit jeder anderen gefährlichen Droge: Einmal davon gekostet, konnte er einfach die Hände nicht mehr davon lassen. Der Rausch jedoch war tückisch, eine Überdosis weitaus erschreckender als nur tödlich. Und wenn er öfter davon kosten würde, würde dann wie bei Lau's teuflischem Opium die erhoffte Wirkung immer länger auf sich warten lassen, bis er am Ende freiwilig seine Seele gab? Wäre das für den Dämon nicht der ultimative Triumph?

Auf der anderen Seite konnte er nicht einfach ignorieren, daß er begann, höchst seltsam auf Sebastians Nähe zu reagieren. Das Kribbeln seiner Haut wann immer der Butler sich in seiner Nähe befand, schien sich multipliziert zu haben und verbreitete sich immer mehr zu einem wohlig warmen Summen in seinem Bauch – _und tiefer_, berichtigte er sich bestürzt. Es mußte einfach mehr geben. War es nicht Sebastian selbst, der ihm sagte, er hätte nicht einmal eine Fingerspitze von dem gekostet, was ihn irgendwann einmal so oder so erwartete? Die Versuchung, so süß wie eine übereife Frucht, lag so schwer und drückend auf jedem Zentimeter seiner Haut...

Nein, er wollte nicht daran glauben, daß er Sebastian abseits ihres Vertrages vollkommen gleichgültig war und er konnte sich nun weniger denn je von ihm lösen. Mit einem Mal wurde Ciel klar, was ihn die ganze letzte Zeit so sehr verwirrt hatte: Lizzy, strahlend und warm wie die Sonne - Sebastian so berauschend und gespentisch wie der Mond... Er wollte sich nie zwischen diesen beiden Optionen entscheiden. Doch warum auch? Er war der Earl of Phantomhive und wenn er _Alles_ wollte, würde er auch _Alles_ bekommen. Er musste nur noch herausfinden wie...

Nun denn, da es nicht Sebastians Art entsprach, ihm gegenüber _irgendetwas_ zu initiieren, mußte er diese Aufgabe wohl oder übel selbst in die Hand nehmen. Nachdenklich blickte Ciel auf die kunstvollen Schnitzereien der schweren Doppeltür aus Eiche, die das Zimmer vom Rest der Welt trennte. Dämonen schliefen nicht. Was sein Butler also wohl tat in den wenigen Stunden, die er ihm nicht zur Verfügung stehen mußte? Es war wohl an der Zeit für ihn, es herauszufinden....

Er legte seine Lektüre beiseite, betrat sein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Kleiderschrank. Eine dunkelblaue Hose und ein einfaches graues Hemd mußten reichen, alles andere wäre zu kompliziert gewesen. Es hatte eben auch Nachteile, immer rund um die Uhr bedient zu werden. Mit einem resignierenden Seuftzer entgegen seinem leicht zerknitterten, schlecht gekämmten Spiegelbild, strich er sich noch einmal die Haare zurück und versicherte sich, daß seine Augenbinde richtig saß, bevor er leisen Schrittes die Zimmertür öffnete und hinaus in die Dunkelheit blickte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein verbliebenes Auge an das vage Licht gewöhnt hatte, doch er wollte keinen Kerzenleuchter mit sich tragen. Schliesslich war sein Ziel der Westflügel in dem die Dienerschaft schlief und er hatte kein Interesse, besagte aufzuwecken. Dennoch bereute er es schon bald, denn das vage durch die Wolkendecke scheinende Mondlicht ließ die Schatten im Haus noch länger, die Schwärze der Nacht noch tiefer erscheinen. Ihn fröstelte – nicht vor Kälte, auch wenn diese unangenehm in seine dünne Kleidung kroch - und er legte etwas an Geschwindigkeit zu, als er sich der Küche näherte, die den einzigen Zugang im Haus zu den Dienstbotengemächern darstellte. _Seltsam..._, dachte er bei sich, _...wie konnte sich ein Junge, der ohne zu Zögern einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatte und der gerade dabei war, sich voller fragwürdigen Eifers in das Zimmer des besagten Höllengeschöpfes zu schleichen, vor der Dunkelheit fürchten? Was konnte denn noch Schlimmeres in der Finsternis auf ihn lauern?_

Und doch, immer wenn er sich etwas zu schnell umsah, war es ihm, als hätten sich die Schatten beobachtend an ihn herangeschlichen und würden nun hastig an ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück flüchten....

So war er froh, als er endlich die Küche mit dem riesigen Kamin, der sich bedrohlich wie der geöffnete Schlund eines schwarzen Drachens an der Nordwand des weiten Raumes erhob, durchquert und die engen Stufen zu Sebastians Räumen erklommen hatte. Hier war das Haus nicht annähernd so prunkvoll wie im Ostflügel, den er selbst bewohnte. Die Treppenstufen waren aus glattem Sandstein und mit einem einfachen Eisengeländer versehen. Die Wände konstrastierten in gebrochenem Weiß mit den massiven dunklen Holzbalken, die die Decke des nächsten Stockwerks trugen. Abriebspuren an Treppe und Geländer verrieten, daß hier häufig Menschen vorüber gingen, ganz anders als in seinem Teil des Schloßes, wo die barock anmutenden Möbel mit musealer Sorgfalt gepflegt wurden und nichts auf Leben hindeutete...

Insgesamt war die Ausstattung hier einfach, jedoch zugleich pragmatisch und ordentlich gehalten und Ciel mußte sich eingestehen, daß dieser Teil des Hauses einen gewissen wohnlichen Charme besaß, der seinem Reich fehlte – auch wenn hier die Schatten der Nacht noch dichter in den Ecken zu lauern schienen als im Rest des großen, stillen Anwesens.

Einer von Ciels großen Vorteilen war jedoch, daß seine Neugier stehts größer war als seine Angst und so gelang es ihm ohne große Mühe, seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen und sich leise und vorsichtig an sein Ziel heranzuschleichen. Natürlich, wie hätte es anders sein können, hatte sich der Regen just diesen Moment ausgesucht, um einzuhalten und dem kühlen Mondlicht und der Stille der Nacht den Platz freizumachen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich entschloß, vorsichtig und leise an Sebastians Tür zu klopfen.

Er wartete einen Moment mit angehaltenem Atem ab und klopfte ein zweites Mal etwas lauter, als die Tür ihm jedwelche Antwort schuldig blieb. _War er am falschen Zimmer? Oder war Sebastian letztendlich garnicht hier? Doch wenn dem so war, wo sollte er dann sein?_ Ratlos und leicht verunsichert beschloß Ciel, die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen zu öffnen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Der tagsüber leicht überschaubare Raum lag fast vollkommen in Dunkelheit. Nur ein einziger schwacher Lichtstrahl weißen Mondlichts wagte sich durch den Spalt der angelehnten Badezimmertür am anderen Ende des Raumes und so konnte er nur schemenhaft zu seiner Rechten die Pfeiler des großen Himmelbettes und die Umrisse eines wuchtigen hölzernen Kleiderschranks wahrnehmen. Die Fenster zu seiner Linken waren von dicken rostroten Samtvorhängen verhüllt. Vorsichtig tastete er sich in der vollkommenen Stille des Raumes vor, bis er mit dem Knie unsanft gegen eine große Holztruhe stieß, die anscheinend vor dem Bett positioniert worden war. Ciel sog kurz ärgerlich die Luft ein und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen wenden, als er die sauber gefalteten Kleidungsstücke Sebastians auf dem ordentlich gemachten, unbenutzten Bett liegen sah.

Die Sache wurde immer mysteriöser...

_//patsch...//_

Ciel fuhr zusammen und wandte sich blitzartig der Badezimmertür zu. Das Auge leicht zusammengekniffen, versuchte er verzweifelt die Dunkelheit abzusuchen. Nichts. Kein Laut, keine Bewegung. Nicht einmal ein Luftzug.

_//patsch...pa...patsch...//_

Wasser.... schoß es Ciel durch den Kopf. Ein tropfender Hahn vielleicht? Nein. Jedes noch so kleine angespannt aufgestellte Häärchen an seinem Körper, verriet ihm, daß er sich irrte.

Vorsichtig ging er mit angehaltenem Atem so leise wie möglich auf die angelehnte Tür zu und spähte duch den Spalt in den vom Mondlicht nur diffus belichteten Raum hinein.

_//patsch...pa....pa...pa pa pa... ... ..patsch//_

„Sebasu---!!!", entfuhr es dem jungen Grafen flüsternd, während er erschrocken seine Hände auf seinen Mund presste.

Das fahle Mondlicht fiel durch das schräg gegenüberliegende Sprossenfenster auf die freistehende weiße Porzellanwanne, deren silberne Armaturen lange verschnörkelte Schatten wie sich windende Blumenranken - _...oder Schlangen..._- auf den schwarz-weiß gekachelten Steinboden warfen. Über den Rand der Wanne hinwegblickend, sah er seinen Butler im dampfenden Wasser liegend, den Kopf auf ein weisses gefaltetes Tuch gebettet auf dem hohen Rückenteil der Wanne ruhend, die Augen entspannt geschlossen. Ciel konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, auf welch faszinierend einnehmende Weise die vom Dampf befeuchteten rabenschwarzen Strähnen auf den sanft gerundeten bleichen Wangen Sebastians hafteten und die von roten Rosenblüten bedeckte Wasseroberfläche mit der leichenblassen Haut des Dämons kontrastierte. Während er den linken Arm gelassen über den Rand der Wanne baumeln liess – _welch hübsch geschwungene Linie doch die langen Finger, schmalen Hände und die weichen Schwünge seiner fein definierten Armmuskulatur bildeten... eine bezaubernde Kontur, die über die Schulterrundung hinweg geschmeidig über das Schlüsselbein zum Ansatz des schmalen Schwanenhalses hin auslief..._- hielt er die rechte Hand mit dem schwarzen Siegel ihres geheimen Vertrages leicht angewinkelt in die Höhe, um spielerisch wider Zeit und Erdanziehung langsam kleine Wassertröpfchen seinen Arm hinauf zu leiten und über die Kuppe seiner glänzenden messerscharfen Nägel melodisch wieder auf die Rosenblätter tropfen zu lassen, während ein zufriedenes und doch unmenschliches Lächeln seine perfekt geschwungenen Lippen umspielte.

_//pa..patsch//_

Das war also das Geräusch gewesen...

Das unwirkliche feenhafte Bild aus einer scheinbar fernen Welt fesselte Ciel wie kaum etwas zuvor. Der Atem, den er so sehr zu halten versucht hatte brach leise, aber stoßweise schneller werdend zwischen seinen trockenen Lippen hervor, die der junge Graf unbewusst mit der Zunge benässte, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder nervös mit seinen Schneidezähnen zu traktieren.

Ciel blickte kurz auf die Hand, mit der er sich am Türrahmen abgestützt hatte und stellte verwirrt fest, daß sie zitterte – und das, obwohl es im Raum plötzlich um mindestens fünf Grad wärmer geworden zu sein schien. Unwillkürlich hob er die Hand und öffnete die obersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemds. Doch noch bevor er diese Eindrücke zu seiner Zufriedenheit analysieren konnte, ließ ihn der plötzliche Laut platschend fallenden Wassers jäh von seinem Beobachtungspunkt in die Dunkelheit zurückschrecken.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wagte er etwas besser verborgen erneut den Blick durch den Türspalt. Ohne eine verräterisch warnende Geste war Sebastian plötzlich aus seiner ruhenden Position aufgestanden und stieg mit katzenhafter Eleganz langsam aus dem noch immer heißen Badewasser. Ciel war fest entschlossen gewesen, den Blick angemessen abzuwenden, doch einmal schwach geworden, konnte er sein intaktes Auge nicht mehr von der faszinierenden Kreatur vor ihm abwenden.

Sebastians Körper war im Grunde perfekt. Groß, schlank, feingliedrig definiert, von makelloser Haut bedeckt, unter der die sehnige Muskulatur bei jeder Bewegung einladend tanzte. Und dennoch konnte sich Ciel nicht entscheiden, ob er sich davon angezogen oder abgestoßen fühlen sollte. Zwar konnte selbst Michelangelo keinen perfekteren Körper entwerfen, jedoch verlieh die Art wie das Mondlicht der marmorglatten Haut, auf der weder die trägen Tropfen heißen Wassers, noch die federleichten Rosenblättchen Halt zu finden schien, unwirklichen Glanz verlieh, während die im Dunkeln liegenden Bereiche eine derartig formlose Schwärze annahmen, daß diese durch Schatten allein nicht hervorgerufen sein konnte, dem Anblick etwas gespentisches, wenn nicht gar monströses...

Es war das erste Mal, daß er Sebastian ohne seine förmliche, hochgeknöpfte Uniform betrachtete und er war erstaunt, wie sehr sich dessen Ausstrahlung dadurch veränderte. Unwillkürlich mußte er sich fragen, was noch von seinem Teufel von einem Buttler übrig blieb, wenn dieser einmal nicht seine Verkleidung trug...

Und dann wurde Ciel sich mit einem Mal seines verheerenden Denkfehlers bewusst. Er war hierher gekommen, in der Erwartung, seinen gewohnten Butler Sebastian vorzufinden. Doch abseits der täglichen Routine, abseits der Öffentlichkeit, dort wo sie beide niemandem etwas vorgaukeln mussten, war _sein_ Sebastian nicht existent. Dies hier war genau genommen weder das sichere Refugium der gräflichen Gemächer, in denen die Rollen klar durch den düsteren Pakt definiert wurden, noch das Zimmer eines Butlers, es war vielmehr der einzige private, dunkle Rückzugspunkt des Dämons und er selbst hatte mit seinem ungebetenen Eindringen die Spielregeln aus der Hand gegeben. Als wäre er ein Schlafwandler, der soeben aus seinen Träumen erwacht feststellen muß, daß er sich verlaufen hatte, wirbelte Ciel auf dem Absatz herum, um aus dem plötzlich bedrohlich dunklen Raum zu fliehen, nur um völlig unerwartet gegen nachgiebige Härte zu stoßen. Von Schwindelgefühl und Überraschung überwältigt, nahm er den festen Griff um seine Taille, der ihn vom sicheren Fall bewahrte und das Schmerzen seiner beim Aufprall gestoßenen Nase nur am Rande war. Viel intensiver bemerkte er den wunderbaren schmeichelnden Duft nach frischem Tau auf zarten Rosenblättern und das Gefühl von kühler glatter Seide gegen seine heißen Wangen...

„Oya, oya, Bocchan," , vernahm Ciel die samtene, von mockierendem Unterton durchtränkte Stimme ganz nah vor sich und doch unsichtbar, da er viel zu verlegen war, um sein intaktes Auge zu öffnen.

„Die Holzdielen können in der Dunkelheit sehr tückisch sein. Gebt Acht, daß ihr nicht stolpert. Gibt es denn irgendetwas, was ich zu dieser späten Stunde für Euch tun kann?"

Ciel schluckte. Obgleich die Worte höflich wie immer gewählt waren und Sebastian die Tasache, daß Ciel ihn heimlich beim Baden beobachtet hatte dezent überging, entging ihm die fast schon tadelnde Betonung der letzten Silben genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, daß Sebastians Arm noch immer seine Taille umfasste, seine in Seide gekleidete Gestalt noch immer nur wenige Millimeter von ihm entfernt war. Ob Sebastian ihn nun hielt, oder nicht doch eher festhielt, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Langsam öffnete er das Auge und wie bereits vermutet grüßte ihn nicht der förmlich freundliche Ausdruck seines Butlers -freundlich schon, sofern man über das nahezu violette Leuchten der faszinierenden Katzenaugen wegsah, nur menschlich eben nicht.

Überrascht registrierte er, daß Sebastian in den schwarzen Seiden-Yukata gekleidet war, den sie beide auf der Weltausstellung in Paris im Pavillion von Nippon gesehen hatten. Zwar war Sebastian kein Japaner, dennoch mußte Ciel zugeben, daß ihm das puristische, förmlich anmutende Kleidungsstück wie auf den Leib geschnitten war. Ein Dämon mit Modebewusstsein... zwar war Eitelkeit auch eine Sünde, aber davon hatte er bisher noch nicht gehört. Wäre ihm gerade nicht so unbehaglich zumute gewesen, hätte er sicher darüber lachen müssen.

Sich erinnernd, daß er seinem Gegenüber noch eine Antwort schuldig war, erklärte er etwas verlegen: „Nicht direkt, Sebastian. Ich...," _was sollte er nur sagen?_, „...ich konnte nur nicht einschlafen. Da fragte ich mich, was du wohl tust, wenn du einmal nicht im Dienst bist..."

Er spürte das leise sanfte Lachen Sebastians in der Vibration der fließenden Seide gegen seinen Körper noch ehe er es hörte.

„Es schmeichelt mir, daß ihr Eure Gedanken an mich verschwendet, aber seid nicht Ihr der einzige Grund meiner Existenz, Mylord? Was sollte ich demnach ohne Euch schon Interessanteres tun, als auf den kommenden Morgen zu warten?" Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er zufrieden den trotzig verärgerten Ausdruck seines jungen Herren in sein Gedächtnis aufsog, fuhr er mit spielerischer Nachdenklichkeit fort: „Nun denn... die meißte Zeit erhole ich mich einfach von den alltäglichen Strapazen, die mein allzu strenger junger Herr mir so zahlreich aufbürdet." Er hob in einer parodistisch dramatischen Geste der Erschöpfung die freie Hand an seine Schläfe, während seine geradezu unverschämt langen Wimpern für einen Augenblick gesenkt sanft auf seinen Wangen ruhten.

„Du machst dich lustig über mich.", stellte Ciel, dessen Stolz und Temperament sich langsam wieder einen Weg aus der Verlegenheit gebahnt hatten, mit mürrischem Ton fest.

„Ein wenig.", gab der Dämon milde lächelnd zu.

Ciel schnaubte verächtlich und lehnte sich bewusst heftig zurück. Er stellte fest, daß Sebastians Arm, der locker um seine Taille gelegt erschien, nicht einen Millimeter nachgab, der Dämon jedoch auch keine Anstalten machte, ihn ernsthaft festzuhalten. Sebastians Augen funkelten herausfordernd auf Ciel herab, der in gewohnten Befehlston beschloß, auf das Spiel seines Gegenübers einzugehen.

„Nun, Sebastian, wenn dem so ist, dann hast du ja sicher nichts dagegen, mich zu beschäftigen bis ich wieder müde bin." Der junge Graf liebte Spiele und er hatte nicht vor, gerade dieses hier zu verlieren!

Sebastian, der mit zweifelnd erhobener Augenbraue in einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Amüsement auf ihn herab blickte, musste unweigerlich leise auflachen. Vorsichtig hob er seine freie Hand an Ciels Wange, um dann in sinnlicher Gelassenheit mit dem Rücken seiner schlanken Finger an dessen Hals hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein und tiefer noch, begleitet von einem zweideutig einladenden Lächeln, den Ausschnitt des locker geknöpften Hemdes entlang zu streichen.

„Hat der junge Herr denn etwas Bestimmtes zu seiner Zerstreuung im Sinn?", fragte er mit einer Stimme so dunkel und einladend fließend wie die glatte schwarze Seide, die an seinem vom Wasserdampf noch warmen Körper haftete.

„Sebastian! Was glaubst du, was du da tust?" Ciel errötete heftig und wich schnell ein paar Schritte vor seinem dämonischen Butler zurück, der ihn, mit der heftigen Reaktion rechnend, dieses Mal gewähren ließ. Sebastians fuchsiafarben funkelnde Augen und sein nun undeutbar maskenhaftes Lächeln, verliehen ihm im einzig vom silbernen Mond gespendeten Zwielicht des düsteren Raumes eine beunruhigend gespenstische Aura, als er kokett die Hand in nachdenklicher Pose an seine Lippen zurück zog und seinen jungen Herren regungslos mit unergründlichem Blick ansah. Ciel erschauerte – _War es der plötzliche Verlust der körperlichen Nähe, oder war der Raum auf einmal tatsächlich wesentlich kälter geworden?_ - und widerstand im letzten Moment dem Drang die Arme schützend um seinen Oberkörper zu schlingen.

Langsam, den Blick nicht von seinem Gegenüber wendend, passierte Ciel den schweren hölzernen Pfosten von Sebastians einfachem Himmelbett, bis er mit den Kniekehlen die wollene Tagesdecke berührte.

„Oya, Bocchan, ich dachte, ich solle Euch zu Müdigkeit verhelfen? Vergebt mir bitte, wenn ich Eure Worte fehlinterpretiert haben sollte.", entgegnete Sebastian in demütigem Ton, doch begleitet von jenem bedrohlich breiten, ja geradezu tierhaftem Grinsen, welches dem Betrachter das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Entgegen seines vorigen Protestes, ließ sich der junge Graf davon scheinbar ungerührt, aber dennoch auffällig wachsam, auf dem hohen Rand der weichen Matratze nieder und rutschte noch etwas weiter auf das Bett, bis er seine Position als bequem empfand.

„Mhm..." Ciel ließ in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit die Füße baumeln. Sechzehn Jahre und sie reichten noch immer nicht ganz bis zum Boden...

„..., jetzt wo du es sagst. Warum auch nicht, ...nicht wahr?" Natürlich war er von Anfang an mit der Absicht hierher gekommen, sein kleines Abenteuer mit Sebastian fortzusetzen, jedoch hätte er das niemals so einfach zugegeben. Stattdessen setzte er eine bewusst finster arrogante Miene auf, bevor er so gebieterisch wie ein Sechzehnjähriger es eben sein konnte, weiter sprach: „Dennoch ist dein Verhalten äußerst unziemlich. Es liegt wohl keinesfalls im Handlungsspielraum eines Butlers derartige Beschäftigungen mit seinem Herren zu initiieren."

„Verzeiht mir bitte vielmals, Mylord, wenn ich meine Kompetenzen überschritten haben sollte.", entgegnete der Dämon in Menschengestalt, seine demütig gesenkte Stimme golden honigsüßes Gift in Ciels Ohren, während er sich so nahe an das Bett heranpirschte, dass sein nachtschwarzer Kimono fast die Knie des jungen Grafen berührte.

Sich mit katzenhafter Eleganz zu ihm herab beugend, flüsterte er ihm mit sarkastisch erhobener Augenbraue zu: „Aber dann werdet Ihr mir sicher auch zustimmen, Bocchan, wenn ich behaupte, es sei genauso unziemlich, sich des Nächtens nur spärlich bekleidet heimlich ins Gemach seines Butlers zu schleichen und diesen schamlos aus der Dunkelheit heraus beim Baden zu beobachten?" Alarmiert sog Ciel scharf die kühle Luft des Raumes ein...

„...dabei von Wellen aufwallender Hitze geplagt am kühlen Holz des Türrahmens nach Halt suchend...." Heißer Atem streifte die Wange des jungen Grafen wie süßer Höllenbrand, als sich Sebastian dicht über ihn beugte – _er hatte also doch die ganze Zeit von seiner Anwesenheit gewusst!?! _–, und nur Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt leise mit der verbalen Tortur fortfuhr:

„...und sich zitternd vor Aufregung, doch unfähig den Blick zu lösen, wie es der Anstand gebieten würde, nach _mehr_ sehnend? Sagt mir, Mylord, wie unschuldig waren wohl in diesem Moment eure Gedanken? So unschuldig, wie damals, als ihr mich in eurem Schlafgemach geküsst habt?"

Wieder dieses breite, furchterregend wissende Grinsen...

„Oder...", Sebastians Worte ein dunkles zufriedenes Schnurren, „ist der junge Herr inzwischen etwa _auf den Geschmack gekommen_?"

„Se...Sebastian, w..warte...was soll das?!", rief Ciel erbost über Sebastians Verhalten, sowie seine eigene von der Pubertät geleitete Reaktion darauf, aus.

Er schluckte sprachlos unter dem Gewicht der inzwischen bedrohlich tiefen und doch so betörend weichen Stimme seines Gegenübers. Der taufrische Duft von Rosenwasser und einfach nur Sebastian selbst, ließen den Jungen schwindeln, während Sebastian die linke Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhend so nahe an seiner Wange verharrte, dass er dessen gleichmäßig warmen Atem federleicht über seine Haut schweben fühlte.

„Es scheint mir, Mylord, als hätten meine Lektionen über Manieren in diesem Punkt bei Euch versagt. Ich glaube sogar, wenn ihr mir die Offenheit gestattet, wir müssten sie dringend wiederholen. Findet ihr nicht auch, ... .._Bocchan_?"

_So lief dieses Spielchen also..._ Angespannt und erfüllt von einem Gefühl erwartungsvoller Erregung, wagte Ciel es kaum sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu atmen. Es war wieder da, dieses unbarmherzig brennende Vibrieren, die Gegenwehr seines schwachen menschlichen Körpers gegen die übermächtige, hungrige Aura des Dämons – _seines_ Dämons...dieser Gedanke steigerte seinen Herzschlag auf so erschreckend positive Art und Weise geradezu ins Unermessliche...

Sich sammelnd schloss Ciel für einen Moment die Augen, sog das erschreckende und doch so bittersüß befriedigende Gefühl der Nähe zu seinem dämonischen Begleiter, der noch immer unmenschlich regungslos seiner Antwort harrte, in sich auf. Eine winzige Drehung seines Kinns reichte aus, die Distanz zu überbrücken und vorsichtig erkundend die Lippen an Sebastians grazilem Hals hinauf gleiten zu lassen, bis er mit der Nase sanft gegen die noch feuchten Spitzen seines rabenschwarzen, nach Rosen duftenden Haares stieß.

_Sicher, er war unerfahren, aber nicht nur Sebastian konnte dieses Spielchen spielen..._, schoss es Ciel durch den Kopf, als er scheinbar zufällig, aber deshalb nicht weniger sinnlich, mit leicht geöffneten Lippen Sebastians Ohrmuschel entlang strich, während seine Zunge vorsichtig den taufrischen Geschmack seiner Marmorhaut erforschte und sein warmer Atem wohlige Schauer durch den Körper seines attraktiven Butlers tanzen ließ, der für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen schloss.

Offensiv zu sein fiel ihm bei seinem dämonischen Gefährten nicht schwer, glichen ihre Wortwechsel doch zu sehr jenen spannenden Schachpartien, auf die er sich so gut verstand. Ein taktisches Umkreisen, ein Ausloten des Gegenübers, bis man diesen aus der Reserve gelockt hat, nur um ihn dann mit Geduld und Intellekt unausweichlich strategisch schachmatt zu setzen und den Sieg in vollen Zügen auszukosten....

Gefasst und selbstbewusst entgegnete der junge Graf plötzlich gefährlich leise Millimeter von Sebastians Ohr entfernt gewohnt von oben herab: „Ein Mangel an Manieren ist wohl kaum der Fehler des Schülers, als vielmehr ein zweifelhaftes Vorbild seitens seines Lehrers, findest du nicht auch, Sebastian?"

„Aber Mylord, was wäre ich für ein Butler der Familie Phantomhive, wenn ich noch nicht einmal dieser einfachen Aufgabe gewachsen wäre?", entgegnete Sebastian kokettierend, vom warmen Atem seines so lebendigen jungen Herren an seinem eigenen unnatürlich kühlen Hals angeregt und ganz und gar erfüllt von spielerischer Laune.

„Na schön. Da es ein Zeichen nobler Größe ist, Fehler einzugestehen, möchte ich es dir dieses eine Mal gestatten, mir diesbezüglich eine Lektion in Sachen Manieren zu erteilen, Sebastian", stieß Ciel etwas atemlos flüsternd und dennoch unmissverständlich, sich der Wirkung vollkommen bewusst, in seiner Rolle des noblen Herren mit in gespielter Scheu gesenktem Blick hervor. Und während er sich Stück um Stück seinem Butler entgegen reckte und seine linke Hand vorsichtig in dessen kurzem seidigen Nackenhaar vergrub, spürte Ciel, wie Sebastian sein Gewicht fort von seiner Schulter auf die Matratze hinter ihnen verlagerte, während er ihn langsam aber bestimmt mit der anderen Hand weiter auf das Bett hinauf hob.

„Mit Vergnügen, Bocchan.", entgegnete der Dämon ergeben, sein siegessicheres Grinsen für Ciel nicht sichtbar und doch klar heraus zu hören, während er sich rechts und links der Hüfte seines Herren auf die Bettstatt kniete und sich so dicht über ihn hinab beugte, dass sich ihrer beider Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

„W-was tust du da, Sebastian?", fragte Ciel überwältigt von der plötzlichen, alles umschließenden Nähe, für einen Moment befürchtend, die Zügel zu weit aus der Hand gegeben zu haben, als in die hungrigen glutroten Augen über sich blickte.

„Ich bereite Eure Lektion vor, Mylord.", antwortete sein Butler leicht hin, während er ihm mit seinem dämonischen Blick in gespielter Strenge in die Augen sah, dabei langsam Ciels Hemd aufknöpfte und behutsam gerade so weit dessen Schultern hinab gleiten ließ, dass er zwar ungehinderten Zugang zu der gerade noch kindlich sanften, glatten Haut des jungen Herren hatte, dieser jedoch durch die Enge des unnachgiebigen Materials in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit zu stark eingeschränkt wurde, um sich effektiv zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Die wichtigsten Grundlagen zum Erlernen der angemessenen Manieren eines Herren von Adel sind Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung.", fuhr Sebastian honigsüß lächelnd in sachlich unterrichtendem Ton fort, während seine Hände langsam und federleicht, kaum zu erahnen und gerade deshalb so frustrierend entflammend, Ciels Brustkorb hinab wanderten, um schließlich über dem auf Hüfthöhe hinab gerutschten Bund seiner Hose zur Ruhe zu kommen, ja geradezu spöttisch reglos über seinen sensiblen Hüftknochen verharrten, ohne dabei wirklich zu berühren.

Ciel, der erfüllt von erwartungsvoller Erregung am ganzem Leib leicht zu zittern begann, konnte ein ungeduldiges, vom ersten Anflug schmerzlicher Lust erfülltes, kaum hörbares Stöhnen zu seiner eigenen Verärgerung nicht unterdrücken.

Es war genauso intensiv, wie bei ihrer ersten Annäherung einige Wochen zuvor. Einerseits versuchte Ciel vergebens, die wie Bogensehnen gespannten Nerven seines von der Nähe des dämonischen Geschöpfs entsetzten Körpers davor zu bewahren, seinen Geist abermals in betäubend sengendes Feuer zu tauchen, andererseits konnte er Sebastian gar nicht schnell genug so nahe wie möglich sein. All seinen Willen aufbringend, versuchte er seinen Körper unter Sebastians geschickten Händen still zu halten, ihn nicht sofort merken zu lassen, dass er dessen unerwartet kühle Berührung wider aller Vernunft so sehr genoss, obgleich seine verhasste gemarterte Seele sich wieder und wieder machtlos gegen die Ketten seines zerbrechlichen menschlichen Körpers aufbäumte.

Als sich Sebastians Lippen nun langsam den seinen näherten, die Hände noch immer weit unterhalb seines Sichtfeldes ruhend, während er nicht einmal im Stande war, sich frei zu bewegen, war es ihm, als würde er vor Anspannung zerspringen und er konnte ein konstantes, leises, verzweifeltes Wimmern nicht mehr länger aufhalten. Und dennoch schloss er voller Vertrauen die Augen, lehnte den Kopf weiter zurück und öffnete sich wider dem schmerzlich gleißendem Aufschrei seines entsetzten Bewusstseins einladend dem Dämon, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde über die darin verborgene Gefahr nachzudenken.

Fast unhörbar leise vernahm er Sebastians anerkennendes Lachen wie das tiefe Schnurren eines großen schwarzen Panthers über sich und spürte verwundert, wie sein Körper mit wohlig warmem Schauer darauf reagierte. Doch der erwartete tiefe Kuss, der ihn früher oder später unweigerlich wieder in schwarze Bewusstlosigkeit gestürzt hätte, blieb aus. Stattdessen spürte er, wie Sebastian mit seiner warmen, weichen Zunge vorsichtig neckend und ohne zu fordern, langsam, erst oben, dann unten, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen entlang strich, nur um dann in einer sündhaften Imitation Ciels vorangegangener, unschuldiger Handlung katzenhaft seinen Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein zu lecken und diesen mit kaum merklich gehauchten Küssen zu bedecken. Und je tiefer Sebastian seine sinnliche Reise fortsetzte, über Ciels delikate Schultern den Arm hinab, den aufgeregten Puls des fast mädchenhaft zierlichen Handgelenks verlangend an seine Lippen hebend, Finger um Finger mit sanften Küssen bedeckend, Ciels Zeigefinger für einen Moment achtsam zwischen seinen Fängen fixierend mit seiner überaus geschickten Zunge in sündigster Weise dessen Kuppe verführend, und wieder hinauf zu seinem rasend schlagendem Herzen, nur um seine süße langsame Folter auf seines Herren alabasterfarbener Brust fortzusetzen, war Ciel sich sicher, direkt in den brennend heißen Schlund der Hölle zu fallen.

Das innere Feuer, entfacht durch die geschickten Hände und Lippen seines im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überirdisch verführerischen Gefährten, der in seiner sanften Folter peinlich darauf achtete, seinen jungen Herren nirgends dort zu berühren, wo es ihn am meisten danach verlangte, entflammte und versengte Ciel gleichermaßen. Wie konnte sein Körper sich so sehr nach etwas sehnen, das seine Seele, seinen Verstand und vor allem sein Gewissen – _Was tat er hier, noch dazu mit seinem eigenen Butler, der nicht nur ein Mann, sondern nicht einmal ein Mensch war? Und viel mehr: was, wenn irgend jemand, nein, ...wenn gar Lizzy davon erfuhr ?!? _– vor zerrissenen Qualen zu Tode entsetzt in tosenden Wellen aufschreien ließ?

_Todsünde..._, schrie es in seinem Kopf. _Wenn auch seine Eva den Apfel angeboten hatte, so war doch er es, der von seiner eigenen narzisstischen Lust getrieben in vollen Zügen und ganz ohne jedweden Scham davon kostete...._

In einem angsterfüllten Anflug von kindlich naivem Zweifel plötzlich von der Vermutung getroffen, dass sich seine Gedanken gefährlich nahe dem Abgrund des Wahns näherten, riss er sich von Sebastian los, und drehte sich schwer nach Atem ringend von ihm fort der Bettdecke zu. Doch Sebastian, nun ganz in seinem Element, dachte gar nicht daran, seinem Zögern nachzugeben. Schnell wie das Raubtier, das er nun einmal war, setzte er seinem Herren nach, und schon spürte Ciel, wie er sich scheinbar behutsam, doch seine großen schlanken Hände nicht ohne Kraft seine Arme umschließend, an Ciels Rücken schmiegte und sein tiefer, doch gleichmäßig kühler Atem in schwerer Sanftheit und dennoch so furchtbar bedrohlich über seinen entblößten Nacken wehte.

„Aber aber, Bocchan. Wart Ihr es nicht selbst, der mich um diese kleine... _Lektion_ gebeten hatte? Seid Ihr bereits jetzt bereit, unser kleines Spiel aufzugeben, wo es doch noch nicht mal richtig begonnen hat?"

Ciel kam zu seinem Entsetzen nicht umher, die Drohung in den verspielten Worten zu bemerken und musste sich garnicht erst fragen, ob Sebastian einen Rückzug seinerseits erlauben würde...

„Ich habe noch nie ein Spiel abgebrochen," entgegnete er, etwas atemlos, doch von Stolz noch mehr entflammt, „ aber ich wusste ja auch nicht, dass du derartige Mittel---" Ciel keuchte erschrocken auf, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als Sebastian ihn plötzlich mit einem „Schhhh!" zum Schweigen brachte, während er ihn unvermittelt mit sanfter Entschlossenheit vor sich hinab drückte und Ciels Arme mit einer Hand sicher, den grazilen Nacken des Jungen dabei nicht zufällig entblößend, über dessen gesenktem Kopf fixierte. Ein tiefes, elektrisierend betörendes Schnurren, welches Ciel geradezu unangenehm angenehm erschauern ließ, erklang aus der Kehle des Dämons, als dieser erfüllt von Bewunderung und einer ganz neuen Natur sengenden Hungers auf seinen stolzen, mutigen Herren hinab blickte, der nun auf so wunderbar einladende Weise schwer atmend und von sündhafter Erwartung erzitternd unter ihm ausgebreitet lag.

„Sebastian, was erlaubst du dir?", zischte Ciel aufgebracht doch unsicher zugleich.

„Ich höre nur darauf, was euer Körper mir gebietet, mein junger Herr. Lernt daraus, niemals ein Spiel anzunehmen, dessen Regeln ihr nicht kennt... es könnte sonst passieren, dass ihr etwas _unwiederbringlich Wertvolles _verliert, _Bocchan_", hörte er Sebastians umschmeichelnd süßes und gleichsam von dämonischer Bosheit erfüllte Flüstern hinter sich.

Ciel, der das gespenstische, die spitzen weißen Zähne entblößende Grinsen seines Butlers nicht sah und doch erahnte, spürte, wie sich sein kurzes dunkles Nackenhaar in furchterfüllter und doch verstörend wohliger Erregung aufstellte. Er spürte die Gänsehaut, die seine Schultern scheinbar viel zu eng umschloss. Er spürte den Körper des Dämons fest und hart gegen seinen Rücken gepresst und die weiche Wolle kontrastierend kühl gegen seine Wangen... Und als Sebastian seinen Kopf senkte, um behutsam und doch unmissverständlich ihrer beider Positionen endgültig zu klären, indem er mit seinen messerscharfen Fängen mit leichtem Druck sinnlich drohend über Ciels zerbrechlichen Hals fuhr, entwich dem Jungen jenes laute Stöhnen wundervoll glühender Erregung, welches er mit so großer Mühe die ganze Zeit verborgen gehalten hatte. Voll Scham vor seiner eigenen unerwarteten Reaktion auf eine solch raue Behandlung erfüllt, war dem jungen Grafen auf einmal erschreckend klar bewusst, dass er Sebastian überhaupt nicht länger widerstehen wollte.

„S..Sebastian...", hauchte er heiser, vom viel zu intensiven Gewirr seiner Emotionen unfähig, seine Stimme zu entfalten. „Bitte..._uhn..._ich m-öchte nicht mehr...s...spielen...._hnnn_..." Immer wieder stockten Ciels Worte, während Sebastians siegelgemarkte Hand ihn anstatt inne zu halten, nun vollends in ungeduldig heftiger Manier seines Hemdes entledigte – der Teufel von einem Butler musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm der Klang seines Namens aus den Lippen seines in reizvoller Hingabe versunkenen Herren unvergleichlich wohl gefiel -, geschickt die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnete und von leidenschaftlichen Küssen und nicht mehr ganz so zarten Bissen begleitet, strategisch perfekt über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Hüften tanzte, als spiele er auf einem unsichtbaren Instrument – dabei immer wieder gefährlich Nahe seinem Schritt erkundend, doch bewusst frustrierend nie direkt berührend.

Ciel war es, als würde ihn sein Verstand verlassen. Die Anspannung - und sein Blut - zog sich immer mehr zu seiner Körpermitte hin zusammen, bis das unbeschreibliche Verlangen seines Körpers selbst die gemarterten Schreie seiner Seele tosend übertönte und er schließlich fürchtete, von dieser überwältigenden Mischung aus gleißender Lust und zerreißenden Qualen in den großen schwarzen Ozean, indem nichts existierte außer Sebastian und ihm, fortgeschwemmt zu werden. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass sein sonst von Lustlosigkeit geplagter Körper und sein von rachsüchtiger Gleichgültigkeit gefesselter Geist zu solch überwältigenden, wundervoll kontroversen Gefühlen fähig war...

„Dann gebt ihr also doch auf, Bocchan? Ihr wisst, ein Wort von Euch genügt...", erwiderte Sebastian für Ciels Geschmack viel zu gefasst, als er sich etwas erhob, nur um völlig unvermittelt und nicht ganz ohne Spott, in einer raschen, geschmeidig fließenden Bewegung mit seiner Zunge die Linie seines Herren Rückrads vom Steißbein, zwischen den Schulterblättern, über den Nacken, bis hin zu seinem Haaransatz zügig, aber auf sinnlichste Weise nach zu zeichnen.

„Ahh!", entfuhr den jungen Grafen ein von Überraschung, Lust und etwas Scham getränkter Schrei, während er sich energisch, von der intensiven Empfindung angetrieben, unter Sebastian aufbäumte, den geringen Abstand ihrer Körper nutzte, um sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und damit wieder seinem düsteren Butler entgegen zu wenden.

„I-Ich meinte damit nicht, d-dass ich aufgebe, _Dämon_, sondern dass ich deines Herumspielens leid bin, also komm endlich zum Punkt!", stieß er mit keuchendem Atem, die Hände in spielerischer Abwehr gegen Sebastians Brust gepresst, die Augenklappe längst verloren und so seinem teuflischen Diener mit dem Mal ihrer beider Geheimnisses gebieterisch in die glutroten Katzenaugen blickend, hervor.

Während die Dunkelheit des Raumes sich noch weiter um Sebastian zusammenzuziehen schien, war erneut die einzige Antwort dieses animalisch bösartige Grinsen...

„Eure Manieren sind wirklich in katastrophalem Zustand, Bocchan! Seid Ihr Euch auch wirklich sicher, dass ihr fortfahren wollt?", entgegnete Sebastian nach ein paar langen Sekunden unheimlicher Stille höflich und doch so seidig glatt in seiner Farce, während der Dämon in ihm mehr und mehr die Oberhand gewann und Ciel nicht mehr umher kam, in seines noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor so gelassen erscheinenden Gegenübers Gesicht ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen brennenden Erregung zu lesen. Und so keuchte er erschrocken und doch von Verlangen überwältigt laut auf, als Sebastians Hand langsam aber sehr bestimmt in seinen Schritt kroch und ihn endlich dort aufs sinnlichste umschloss, wo es ihn die ganze Zeit schon so qualvoll danach verlangte...

„Dann solltet Ihr Eure Stimme von nun an besser im Zaum halten, denn was soll nur die Dienerschaft denken, wenn sie hört, wie ihr nobler Herr so schamlos hechelt, wie ein in Hitze geratener _Hund_?", fuhr Sebastian entgegen der derben Worte mit verführerisch nachtschwarzer Stimme, doch klar herausforderndem Ton mit seiner Neckerei fort.

„S-so, findest du, S-Sebastian?", entgegnete Ciel schwer im Rhythmus von Sebastians sündiger Berührung atmend, seine Fantasie der mokierenden Konversation schon um Längen voraus....

Beeindruckt von der Fassung seines jungen Herren hob Sebastian, interessiert eine elegant geschwungene Braue.

„ICH finde,..._hnn..._..." , fuhr der junge Graf sich wieder etwas sammelnd bewusst hochnäsig fort, „....die Tatsache, dass ich _"hechle wie ein Hund"_, - eine derart vulgäre Wortwahl... du solltest dich wirklich schämen, Sebastian - liegt daran, dass sich mein unnützer _Butler_", Ciel senkte schwer nach Atem ringend den Blick kurz ins Dunkel zwischen ihrer beider Körper, „...in halbherzigen Spielereien verliert, anstatt anstandslos mit vollem Einsatz seinen Pflichten nachzugehen!"

„Verzeiht junger Herr, wenn ich nicht ganz verstehe, aber wie --?"

Sebastian, etwas verblüfft doch hochgradig amüsiert, setzte an, noch etwas zu erwidern, doch Ciel legte ihm, die Linie seines Kragens, über das Schlüsselbein und Kinn zum Mund in verspielter Verführung nachfahrend, den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, während er sich Sebastians Berührungen verlangend entgegen reckte und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Wie ich darauf komme? Nun. Erstens bist du viel zu sehr bekleidet...", stellte Ciel nun nur noch wenige Millimeter von Sebatians Lippen entfernt mit einem trotzigen Seitenblick auf dessen zwar leicht über die Schulter hinab gerutschten, doch immernoch fest geschlossenen nachtschwarzen Kimono fest, „...und zweitens..." Ein kleines, böses Lächeln flog geheimnisvoll über seine jungen geröteten Lippen..., „...Würdest du dir wirklich Mühe geben, Sebastian, würde ich – um mich für den Moment auf dein niederes Niveau herab zu begeben – dann anstatt _zu hecheln wie ein Hund _wohl nicht eher _heulen wie ein junger Wolf_? Was wärst du nur für ein beklagenswerter Butler, wenn du selbst dieser kleinen Aufgabe nicht gewachsen wärst, ...nicht wahr?"

Mit einem Mal in jedweder Art der Bewegung innehaltend, starrte Sebastian zugegebenermaßen etwas schockiert auf den jungen Grafen, dem er eine solch kokettierende Attitüde angesichts der gefährlichen Situation in der er sich befand – er war nur gut für seinen jungen Herren, dass er anscheinend nicht bemerkte, wie nahe Sebastian daran war, vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren und seinem quälenden Hunger ohne Rücksicht nachzugeben - , nicht zugetraut hatte, herab. Die furchterregend glühenden Augen amüsiert und durchdringend auf die seines Herren gerichtet, entgegnete er stattdessen mit einer Stimme eisig schwarz und doch unergründlich verführerisch wie eine klare Winternacht: „Und _wie_ gedenken _Mylord_, sollte ich meiner Aufgabe dann besser nachkommen?"

Ein schelmisch erleichtertes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel der einzige Vorbote seiner kühnen Worte, entgegnete Ciel, der sich sehr wohl der Gefahr bewusst war, aber grossen Gefallen daran fand mit ihr zu spielen, den zweifarbigen Blick fest auf Sebastian gerichtet etwas nervös und doch ganz in der Machtposition des Herren aufblühend: „Nun, Sebastian....., da du dort weder Scham noch Anstand zu kennen scheinst, wie wäre es denn mit deinem _Mund_?"

Ein kurzes Blinzeln das einzige Anzeichen von Emotion, blickte Sebastian dem jungen Grafen einige stille Sekunden lang in die von Lust und Aufregung geweiteten Pupillen. Wie ein Stern, der plötzlich vom reflektierenden Licht des Mondes erhellt wird, leuchtete sein Gesicht auf einmal erheitert auf, ein kühles doch fast bewunderndes, für Ciel geradezu verstörend echtes Lächeln auf seinen in perfekter Schönheit geschwungenen blassen Lippen, das sich zu einen kaum vernehmbar sachten Lachen ausbreitete, während die schwarze Seide unbeachtet seine marmorglatte weiße Haut hinab glitt und er mit samtweicher Stimme erwiderte: „Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord."

Geradezu unverschämt langsam erhob sich Sebastian über ihm, um Stück für Stück rückwärts von Bett hinab vor seinem Herren auf die Knie zu gleiten. Ciel, der für einen Moment gefangen war von dem lockenden Spiel der Muskulatur unter Sebastians schneeweiß makelloser Haut, realisierte kaum, wie der Dämon ihn auf seinem Weg nun endgültig der letzten Kleidungsstücke entledigte. Sich auf einen Ellenbogen aufrichtend, sah er fasziniert zu wie zarte Strähnen rabenschwarzen Haares federleicht über Sebastians Wangen glitten, als dieser mit scheinbar demütig gesenktem Blick mit den Lippen an der Innenseite seiner entspannt geöffneten Schenkel bis hin zu seiner Körpermitte hinauf fuhr, während seine Hände parallel an der Aussenseite hinauf strichen, um dann mit behutsamem Druck fixierend auf Ciels Hüfte zu verharren. An seinem Ziel angekommen, ließ er Millimeter von seines bis zur Regungslosigkeit faszinierten Herren verletzlich zarter Haut entfernt, seinen kühlen Atem vom Ansatz bis zur Spitze entlang gleiten, bevor er diese erst vorsichtig mit der Zungenspitze erforschte, um sie dann etwas wagemutiger mit den Lippen zu umschließen, dabei nie den Blick von seines jungen Grafen stahlblau violetten Augen wendend.

„Uhnn!", entfuhr es Ciel, der unter dem fast schmerzvoll drängenden, berauschenden Gefühl erzitternd, um Haltung bemüht die Zähne zusammenbiss, während Sebastian ihn mit überaus geschicktem Zungenspiel und sanften Liebkosungen seiner eleganten schlanken Hände ohne Vorwarnung in unbekannte Sphären katapultierte.

Nicht nur, dass Ciel eigentlich kaum damit gerechnet hatte, dass Sebastian seiner Herausforderung nachkommen würde – die Lust an der Provokation in seinen glutroten Augen deutlich ablesbar, tat er es mit einer Hingabe, die, so schien es dem unerfahrenen Jungen, wohl selbst die verruchtesten Sünder der Hölle hätte schamhaft erröten lassen. Den verführend geschmeidigen Rhythmus seines Gefährten genießend und gleichsam kaum noch ertragend, vergrub Ciel, durch Sebastians festen Griff nicht fähig sich ihm entgegen zu lehnen, unbewusst heftig die Finger tief in dessen nachtschwarz schimmernden Haar, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zur Eile zu gebieten.

Doch so leicht ließ sich der selbst in Hitze geratene Dämon nicht kontrollieren und so dankte er es seinem Herren, indem er seine spitzen Nägel warnend doch nicht allzu schmerzlich in dessen Hüfte grub und die Zähne sachte drohend an Ciels empfindlicher Kuppe entlang gleiten ließ, bevor er seine Bemühungen rasch intensivierend weiter mit seiner sinnlichen Tortur fortfuhr. Der junge Graf, für den dieser schmale Grad zwischen Lust und Schmerz, Verlangen und Furcht, Reue und Gier zu viel wurde, schrie überwältigt auf, als die ganze Welt um ihn herum auf einmal in lustvoll gleißend weissem Licht entflammte und sich die über eine gefühlte Ewigkeit angestaute, nahezu unerträgliche Spannung wie ein einziger gewaltiger Blitzschlag aus seinem Körper entlud.

„Ahhh! Sebastian!!!... Sebastian...", rief Ciel, der der schlafenden Dienerschaft längst keinen Gedanken mehr schenkte, seines Dämons Namen lauthals aus. Dieser erinnerte sich im letzten Moment gerade noch ihrer beider Umgebung und bemühte sich Ciels Aufschrei zu dämpfen, indem er ihm hastig die Hand über die lustvoll geöffneten Lippen presste. Und zuckte ebenso unerwartet zusammen, als dieser – unbewusst oder auch nicht, er war sich nicht sicher – überraschend fest die Zähne in seine Finger grub....

Schnell zog er die Hand zurück und erhob sich langsam, um sich neben seinem mit geschlossenen Augen schwer atmenden, langsam in diese Welt zurückkehrenden Herren auf die Kante des geräumigen Bettes zu setzen.

Ciel öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er spürte, wie Sebastians samtig kühle Finger ihm die Strähnen aus seiner von der neuartigen Anstrengung noch feuchten Stirn strichen. Er sah in Sebastians wunderschönes und in seinem hungrigen und doch beherrschten Ausdruck doch ganz und gar unmenschliches Gesicht, das wahrlich nicht das seines ergebenen Butlers, sondern mit seinen geheimnisvoll glühenden Augen und zu dunkel lebhaft tanzenden Schatten eher das des Dämons zu sein schien. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den bittersüßen und doch auch irgendwie auf dunkle Weise angenehmen, kupferhaltigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Neugierig wischte er sich mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Lippen und sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er das schwärzlich rote Blut entdeckte. Reuevoll sah er zu seinem teuflischen Gefährten auf. „Oh...", sprach er etwas verwirrt, mit für ihn ganz untypisch beschämt geröteten Wangen, wenn auch weit entfernt von einer Entschuldigung, während er sich etwas mühevoll aufsetzte, um seinem Gegenüber besser in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Ist Mylord denn wenigstens zufrieden?", fragte dieser herausfordernd mit einem spöttischen Halblächeln.

„Tch...", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, doch sie reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass er dem Wunsch des Jungen mehr als gerecht geworden war.

Nach einer Weile des Überlegens, in der Ciel seinen dämonischen Butler eingehend musterte, kam er nicht umher zu erkennen, dass ihr kleines Abenteuer an Sebastian nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war. So fragte er scheu, mehr zu sich selbst: „Und was...was ist mit dir?"

„Wie rührend, dass ihr eure Gedanken an euren ergebenen Diener verschwendet. Doch eure Sorge ist unbegründet, Bocchan, denn ich bin mit meiner Lektion noch nicht ganz am Ende.", fuhr Sebastian in strengem geheimnisvollen Ton fort, der Ciel unweigerlich wachsam werden und vorsichtshalber ein Stückchen zurückweichen ließ.

„Ist das so...Diese wäre...?", antwortete er ein wenig trotzig und verstimmt darüber, dass er nun, da dieses seltsam wunderbare Gefühl langsam aber stetig am Abklingen war, noch nicht zur Ruhe kommen sollte.

„Nun, Mylord, sie ist so einfach wie grundlegend: Nichts im Leben ist umsonst.", antwortete Sebastian so tief und bedeutungsschwer, dass es auch das geheimnisvolle Schnurren einer riesigen Katze hätte sein können, „Ihr werdet mir also gestatten, mir zu nehmen, was mir zusteht, nicht wahr, junger _Herr_?!" Ciel erschauderte ob des nachtschwarz geschmeidigen Klangs der bedrohlich betörenden Stimme des Dämons, der bevor er ihm anders befehlen konnte, ungehemmt in seine einzig wahre Gestalt wechselte und den jungen Grafen in einer schnell fließenden Bewegung unter sich gegen die bereits aufgewühlten Laken drückte. Erschrocken und aufgebracht in die boshaft hungrigen Augen blickend setzte Ciel an, Sebastian Einhalt zu gebieten, doch dieser war nicht dumm, und legte er blitzschnell eine Hand um seines Herren verletzlichen Hals und nutzte den Moment, ihn noch bevor er zu sprechen beginnen konnte in einem tiefen, leidenschftlichen Kuss gefangen zu nehmen.

Ciel konnte kaum erfassen, wie ihm geschah. Sein Geist und auch sein Körper schienen mit einem Mal in tosendem Feuer zu schweben, um ihn, über ihm – _in ihm_ – nichts als die überwältigende Präsenz des Dämons, der sich diesmal keine Mühe machte, in langsam darauf vorzubereiten, bevor er mit seiner forschenden Zunge nicht nur seinen Mund, sondern nichts anderes als seine Seele selbst kostete. Ganz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung registrierte der junge Graf, erneut entflammt seines Butlers Namen wie ein rettendes Mantra im Geiste wiederholend, den gemischten Geschmack von Sebastian, den Resten des einladend süssen Blutes und nicht zuletzt sich selbst auf seines Dämons Zunge. Und während er mit einem unhörbaren Schrei seine Nägel tief in Sebastians Schultern grub, um vergeblich den Sturz in jenen traumlos scharzen Abgrund zu entgehen, nahm der Dämon – auch wenn er sie nicht ganz für sich haben konnte – doch zumindest ungeniert den Geschmack seiner Seele zum Dessert in sich auf.

_Der Apfel ward vom Baum der Erkenntnis in den Schoß der Schlange gefallen, die sich in einem königlich ausgedehnten Festmahl hemmungslos an ihm zu sättigen begann...._

****************

Die Morgensonne stand bereits zum zweiten Male hoch am Himmel, während Sebastian auf seinen friedlich in seinem eigenen Bett schlummernden Herren hinabblickte.

Nichts wies mehr auf jene abenteuerliche Nacht hin und bald würde er von alleine erwachen, dabei sicher nicht wenig verärgert feststellend, dass bereits der Tag anbrach, an dem sich die junge Lady Middleford angekündigt hatte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, Ciel zu wecken, doch er entschied sich wieder dagegen, als er draußen Hufgeklapper und das Rumpeln einer heranfahrenden Kutsche vernahm.

Nun denn, es war keine Zeit für morgendliche Rituale, also beschloss er, die Situation selbst zu meistern.

Er war bereits am Gehen, als ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf seines Herren Nachttisch ihn innehalten ließ. Neugierig hob er es an und stellte fest, dass es sich um Goethes _Faust_ handelte, welches er Ciel aus London mitgebracht hatte. Angenehm über das Interesse überrascht und in seiner Eitelkeit geschmeichelt, schlug der dämonische Butler die markierte Seite auf und las, während er die anfahrende Kutsche vom Fenster aus stehts im Auge behielt:

_„Denn morgen wirst, in allen Ehren,_

_Das arme Gretchen nicht betören_

_Und alle Seelenlieb ihr schwören? _

Seine Augen hefteten sich weiter auf die Kutsche, als er ein boshaft amüsiertes Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken könnend, das Buch an seinen Platz zurücklegte.

_Inspirierend, ja....wahrhaftig inspirierend!_, dachte er bei sich, als er sanft die Tür hinter sich schloss, um die bereits erwartete Lady Elisabeth standesgemäß zu empfangen....................

tbc 3

* * *

*räusper* Das war ja ganz schön grafisch für meine Verhältnisse ^.^; *lacht nervös*...

Well, well... Das passiert also, wenn meine Fantasie mit mir durchgeht XDDD

Ich kann mir die Beiden einfach nicht beim verliebten Kuscheln vorstellen....

Für alle, die enttäuscht sind, dass es nicht „richtig" zur Sache ging: Dies hier ist kein PWP-Porno. Gut Ding will Weile und schlüssigen Plot haben....

*evil grin ^___^*

Wer musikalische Untermalung wünscht: Stoa – „Cantara" und Sixth Comm – „Serpent Dance" haben mir beim Schreiben enorm geholfen ^^

Ansonsten... ach ja: Alle militanten Yaoi-Fans sollten an dieser Stelle besser aufhören zu lesen, denn nun beginnt die fatale Menage-á-Trois ^.~ Soft-hentai-Alert !!! ^___________^

Die arme Lizzy ist so ein süßer Chara und bekommt meines Erachtens viel zu wenig Fanliebe ^^

**Nächstes Kapitel: Des Apfels sündhaft süßer Fall, Teil II – Elisabeth**

Ja, mata ne ^___^/ 3 3 3


End file.
